


Goodbye

by Jacks96



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Character Death, DC comics - Freeform, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacks96/pseuds/Jacks96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'S' symbol was no longer the emblem of hope. It was the image of destruction. Smothered in his own nightmare and drenched in his friend's blood. He feels the last wilting breath of another hero in his quivering hands. He comes to say his goodbye, even if he doesn't deserve to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

We won battles and fought in tandem. His villains were my villains; never executed a single immoral soul. That was his one directive, which was _our_ one rule that I infracted. Together, we would fight the conflict of injustice we were the ambition of humanity; the beaker of virtuosity. He was a real hero without incredible powers or abilities, he was still a superhero. He was still a righteous person even after all the hatred he endured. When his parents had been deprived of their lives in front of his younger self. He was stripped of a childhood something he could never earn back. He would never be truly happy, not with hi past flooding in his nightmares. The echo of his parents’ death lingered in his mind; replaying the scene again and again. I never knew what it was like to actually feel and see when you lose that person, who you cared so much for. I was an orphan just like him, but I was just an infant when Krypton and my beloved parents had died. I had a second chance. I was lucky to have been raised by Mr. and Mrs. Kent; to have experience a childhood.

Even after all he had lost he still chose to be an emblem of good. Something I thought I was… but wasn’t. People looked up to me; handed me their trust and I casted it all away. I come to be the one thing I was clashing against. All my fears suffocated me and I became impetuous by them. Afraid, I hurt myself and demolished my… hope. My heroic depiction was disfigured, forgotten, neglected by Earth and the memories of Krypton. Everyone witnessed it before their tearful eyes as I slaughtered him. As I stole their hero’s life.

When I felt his neck crack in my narrow clutch; the world fell silent for that one moment. His frigid body fell limp in my shaking arms my heart pounded roughly against my battered ribcage. It was never about the bloodshed between him and I. the warfare was between myself; every cut, burn, gash, and fractured bone I conflicted upon him was meant for me. I took it out on him because I was a coward I killed him because I was horrified of myself. Everything he was I could never be.

No one can gaze me in the eyes again. My hands were stained and leaking with his own blood. Suppressed from the Justice League; nothing mattered anymore to me. I’m numb with the shock of what I had done and become. I am no longer the world’s Superman or Daily Planet’s Clark Kent. I’m their insensible monster now.

The rain feels cold and unwelcoming as it hits my skin. I tremble to my knees in front of his grave that is perched next to his parents’. Tears creep down my sickly features as I repeat his death in my head. He now rests with parents and maybe now he can renew his life he had lost. He was an orphan, superhero, and a human being who saved and cherished others even if he never wanted to. He was the Batman. He was Bruce Wayne… he was my one and only best friend.

_“Goodbye.”_


End file.
